


I Guess That Sometimes Good Things Fall Apart

by IWriteSinsNotStraightLines



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines/pseuds/IWriteSinsNotStraightLines
Summary: Derek eyed him consideringly, looking soft in the dim light of Stiles’ bedroom.“You love me,” he said simply.It wasn’t a question.Stiles swallowed, and laughed awkwardly, now wide awake, “Of course I do, big bad; you’re one of my best friends--”Derek cut him off, smiling a little, “Not what I meant and you know it.”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 23
Kudos: 383





	I Guess That Sometimes Good Things Fall Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my lovely people! Here's some more random Sterek fluff that I've been able to write in my downtime with everything going on. I hope it's good :) I'm trying to finish one of my wip chapter fics and get it up and posted, so stayed tuned and stayed healthy!  
> The title is from "Good Things Fall Apart" by Illenium and Jon Bellion.

Stiles slammed the front door, grumbling to himself. 

He knew he had to have looked like the living embodiment of sleep deprivation-- pale and shaky, with astoundingly dark under-eye circles and yesterday’s rumpled clothing. He raked a hand through his hair, making a face when he realized his normally fluffy spikes had been replaced by a tangled mess. 

Stiles dragged himself into the kitchen and groaned happily when he saw there was coffee (even at nine at night), pouring himself a cup before falling heavily into a chair at the table. 

His dad raised an eyebrow at his bedraggled appearance and zombie-like behavior. 

“Rough day?” he asked. 

“Rough fifty-four hours,” Stiles replied, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I’m in love with an _idiot_.” 

Noah smiled fondly into his mug, “What did Derek do now?” 

Stiles sighed, shoulders drooping and making him look much older than his eighteen years, “He tried to take on an entire flock of harpies on his own. After I _specifically_ told him not to. It went about as well as expected and he got hurt-- he got hurt _bad_. It took everything in him _and_ in me to heal him. And even then, it was still touch and go for a while.” 

He shuddered, “I thought I _lost_ him, Dad.”

Noah took Stiles’ hand, squeezing lightly, “You didn’t though. You _saved_ him, kiddo-- that means something. That makes you a hero. You did good. And, for what it’s worth, I don’t think he’d leave you. Not like that. He’s too damn stubborn.” 

Stiles gave him a watery smile, “You _know_ he doesn’t feel the same way. We both do.” 

His dad hummed thoughtfully, “Do we?” 

Stiles sighed and drained the rest of his coffee. 

“I’m going to go shower and pass out. You need anything?” 

Noah shook his head, “Go get some sleep, Stiles.” 

Stiles trudged up the stairs, dragging his feet to his room. 

He flicked on the light and jumped when he saw Derek was sitting on his bed, “ _Goddammit_ , Der, I thought you were done with all that Creeperwolf bullshit. Are you alright? What’s wrong?” 

Derek eyed him consideringly, looking soft in the dim light of Stiles’ bedroom. 

“You love me,” he said simply. 

It wasn’t a question. 

Stiles swallowed, and laughed awkwardly, now wide awake, “Of course I do, big bad; you’re one of my best friends--” 

Derek cut him off, smiling a little, “Not what I meant and you know it.” 

Stiles sighed, shoulders folding inward like a shield, like they could protect him from the rejection crawling into his chest and eating him alive. 

“Look, Der-- I’m sorry. I know you don’t feel the same and I never meant for you to find out.” 

“How?” 

Stiles squinted at him, “How what?” 

“How do you know I don’t love you too?” 

Derek was standing now, looking an odd mix of tender and predatory that only he could pull off.

He advanced towards Stiles and backed him into his door until they were sharing the same air, the same breaths, “How do you _know_ , Stiles?” 

He cupped Stiles’ cheek, thumb tracing over the bone, eyes narrowed as he inspected his face. Stiles was sure he looked ridiculous right now-- all wide gaze and mouth, like a deer in headlights. 

Stiles floundered, “I don’t know-- because I’m _me_ and you’re _you_ and you’re like light-years out of my league and all I do is piss you off and I didn’t even think you _liked_ guys and--” 

Derek leaned forward, closing the space between them and capturing Stiles’ babbling lips in a kiss. He swallowed the rest of Stiles’ tirade, leaving nothing but a breathy gasp as Stiles relaxed into his embrace. He pressed Stiles gently against the door, leaving no room for mistake or misunderstanding between them. 

When he finally let Stiles up to breathe, his eyes were shocked, and a bit glazed over. 

“Did that feel like I don’t like you?” 

Stiles flushed, “No, I guess not.” 

Derek smirked a little, “You guess right. You don’t even _know_ how stupidly into you I am. It’s ridiculous. Boyd makes fun of me.” 

“Boyd has no room to talk,” he muttered petulantly. 

Derek snorted, “No, not really. But he’s right nonetheless. You’ve got me so, _so_ whipped and _you don’t even know_.” 

Stiles stuttered, “Well, _excuse me_ if I didn’t understand that you constantly shoving me into walls and chewing me out for being reckless was your form of chocolates and flowers!” 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him, “Really?” 

“Okay, fine. Maybe I was a _little_ oblivious.” 

“You were a lot oblivious,” Derek grumbled as he slid his hand to grasp the back of Stiles’ neck and pull him in again. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ hips, holding him close. 

This kiss was slower, less feverish and wild, but just as intense. 

It left Stiles just as breathless. 

“You love me?” Stiles asked when they parted, panting into the small space between them. 

Derek leaned forward until their foreheads touched, and met Stiles’ gaze relentlessly, “Yeah, Stiles. I love you.” 

“We should go out. But like, not on something that ends in us both drowning or covered in blood and monster guts.” 

Derek huffed a laugh, and pecked Stiles’ lips quickly before he pulled away to just hold him by his waist, “Friday? I’ll take you out for dinner.” 

“It’s a date.” 

Derek smiled, leaving Stiles as thunderstruck as before. 

“I love you too, you know,” he blurted out. 

Derek’s grin took a bit of wolfish edge as he tugged Stiles back into his space, “I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, everyone, hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated!  
> \- Sins
> 
> Find my Tumblr at:   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iwritesinsnotstraightlines


End file.
